First Xiaolin Showdown Fic
by Purplefox135
Summary: Couldn't think of a title... As the story progresses I'll think of one. When Four new Monks come to the temple, What shall the others do? How shall they cope? And of course, the never ending question, WILL OMI EVER GET ANY SLANG RIGHT? find out now
1. Four New Monks

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any characters from it. (But if I did we would SOOOO have a fourth season by now.) I DO own my OC's on the other hand. Now, to the story!

Chapter 1

Raimundo woke up. He was confused. Where in the heck was he? It was still dark, but he knew he couldn't have woken up in the middle of the night, and he more than likely didn't sleep a whole day. He tried to get up, but his legs wouldn't move. He thought that was strange, so he tried to move his arms. When THAT didn't work, he began to freak out. He tried to scream for help, but he realized there was duct tape over his mouth. He calmed down and realized that he had been moving, but stopped. He looked up and saw a girl, maybe 1 or 2 years younger than him. She looked down at him with a bright smile that seemed to light the space up on its own. Her brown hair was placed like a halo around her head, and he could see that she had some beautiful green eyes. She had on a very pretty long-sleeved purple top which was tied up with black strings in the middle like a corset, and it really showed off her curves. He could also see she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of fuzzy gray boots. She also had a small backpack on.

"Well hello sleepy head." She stated with a smile, "Sorry about this, we should have been there by now, but I forgot the directions." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. So this girl was kidnapping him? His eyes widened and he began to squirm. She glared at him.

"Dude, if you keep struggling, I'll NEVER remember where to go, and then we'll be stuck up here forever, because I am NOT giving up." She said angrily. Rai saw she was serious, so he decided he would stop struggling and just try to get away whenever they got there. He saw the girl think, and then she lifted up a tile in the floor. He could see Kimiko's room through the little square. They must have been between the ceiling and the roof. His eyes widened again. Was she gonna get Kimi?

"SHOOT!" She huffed while putting the tile back, "Ah well, I know were close at least." She walked a little more with him, then leaned down and pulled back another tile. It was the Shen Gong Wu vault! Was she trying to get the Wu for Jack Spicer or Wuya? She growled and put the tile back.

"Why is it so hard to remember the directions to the-"she started as she moved then took another tile off, "FOUND IT!" She said happily with another bright smile. He was too far back to see which room she was looking at, but she easily jumped down. Rai started to freak out again, thinking she had left him there, but not long after she jumped down, there was a small tug on the string. He knew what this meant. She was gonna pull him down with the rope. And sure enough, there was a hard tug on the rope and he fell down the hole. His muffled scream echoed as he fell, then he stopped as he heard an 'oof!'. He opened his eyes. The girl had caught him, obviously with some difficulty. She set him down gently and smiled at him again.

"I'd untie you, but then you'd defeat me and there's no way I can risk that." The girl stated as she sat down on the bed next to him, "I just hope he hurries up and gets here." She crossed her arms and pouted. Even though she had kidnapped him and was waiting for someone in the temple, he had to admit she was pretty cute. The door started to open and she grabbed Rai and hid under the bed. He looked at her strangely.

"Can't risk getting found by the wrong person." She whispered to him with a wink. Then she looked out from under the bed. She smiled. She got up and pulled him out from under the bed. She looked at the person who came in and said,

"Hey Dojo." Raimundo's head snapped up. Dojo? He saw the green dragon slither in. He glared at him. Dojo put his hands up.

"Not my idea kid. Take it up with the Fung mister." He said. And, coincidentally, Master Fung walked in.

"Master Fung!" The girl said quickly. His eyes widened.

"You have succeeded young one." He said surprised. The girl crossed her arms.

"You don't have to act so surprised." She said as she turned back to Rai and untied him. She took the duct tape off his mouth as well, and the first words out of his mouth were:

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?"

"Well young monk, this is one of the four new students. I have been training them at night. This was their final test to become Xiaolin Apprentices. But, the test wasn't really to capture you." Master Fung said.

"It wasn't?" Asked the girl surprised.

"No young one. It was more to see how long you could go without BEING captured. I knew that you were clever, so I gave you the hardest one in my opinion. But you came through. You definitely deserve the title of 'Xiaolin Apprentice'." Master Fung said, handing over a belt. She bowed.

"Thank you master." She said. Then she paused and looked up. "What about the others?" She asked curiously. Just then, the door was flung open and a guy and two girls were flung through it. The guy was obviously caught with the Tangle Web Comb, one girl was caught with the Sphere of Yun, and the other was caught with the Lasso Boa Boa. They all looked pretty upset too. Then Kimiko, Clay, and Omi walked through the door. Clay was holding the other end of the Lasso, and Kimiko had the Tangle Web Comb. The girl who had gotten Rai laughed and pointed at the guys. They glared at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just too hilarious!" She squealed between giggles. Master Fung explained what had happened to the monks.

"Sorry little lass." Said Clay letting the girl in the Lasso Boa Boa go. She got up and dusted herself off. Her curly black ponytail bounced up and down. She was very tan and had beautiful orange eyes. She had on black jeans and a dark orange long sleeved shirt with black rings on the sleeves. She also had black boots on.

"No problem cowboy." She said with a little half smile.

"HEY!" Said the girl inside the Sphere while banging on the walls, even though it sounded really muffled, "WHAT ABOUT ME?" Omi bowed to her.

"I am extremely sorry. I feel like digging a hole for crawling." Omi said. The girl looked at him funny.

"I'm guessing he means he feels like crawling in a hole." Raimundo said.

"That too." Omi said. The girl giggled. Omi let her out and she did a cartwheel. She had two long blond pigtails, with a blue flower in her hair. She had on a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue t-shirt with the word 'GO' on it. She also had on blue Capri's. She was bare foot too. She had lovely light blue eyes as well. She smiled. Then they heard a muffled sound from the boy. The blond girl danced over and touched the vines. Because of how peaceful her mind was, the vines recognized her peace and went back into the comb. The guy got up and brushed himself off.

"Sheash it took you long enough." He said. He had black hair which sweeped over one of his blue eyes. He had a long sleeved black shirt on with a red t-shirt with a black spider on it, and he also had dark blue jeans and black gothic shoes. The girl with the black hair scoffed.

"Idiot." She huffed under her breath. The other two girls giggled and the guy crossed his arms and pouted.

"So what are your names and elements?" Kimiko asked.

"I'll answer that." Master Fung said, "This is Tyson, the dragon of lightning." He motioned to the guy.

"Call me Ty." Tyson said with a nod of his head.

"This is Amy, dragon of ice." Master Fung said motioning to the blond girl.

"HI!" She shouted while waving furiously with a giant smile pasted on her face.

"This is Cleo, dragon of light." Master Fung said, Motioning to the black haired girl.

"I know, Crazy right?" Ty whispered. Cleo picked him up by the collar of his shirt and glared at him while getting right in his face.

"WHAT was that?" Cleo asked menacingly.

"Nothing, Cleo….." Ty answered sheepishly. Cleo dropped him on his butt and smirked.

"That's what I thought…" she said placing her hands on her hips and cocking them slightly.

"And finally, this is Molly, dragon of flowers." Master Fung said, Motioning to the Brunette.

"Hey." She said with a small wave.

"Hey Molly, You got any of your famous peanut butter chocolate chip cookies?" Dojo asked excitedly. Molly giggled.

"Of course Dojo!" she said pulling out a Ziploc bag of cookies from her backpack. Then she handed it to Dojo. He smiled.

"Yes!" he said clasping the cookies to his chest then chowing down. Molly giggled.

"Oh Dojo!" She said. Master Fung handed them each their belts.

"You are now Xiaolin Apprentices." He said and he bowed to them as they bowed to him.

"So, who's up for some soccer?" Molly asked as she pulled a soccer ball from her backpack. Raimundo smiled.

"I like soccer." He said.

"Me Too!" Ty said.

"You know I'm ALWAYS up for a game!" Amy said pumping her fist in the air. They raced outside to play a game.

"I'm gonna go watch. Clay, Omi, Kimiko, you coming?" Cleo asked.

"Sure." Kimiko answered.

"I am up with it." Omi said.

"I reckon the little buck-a-roo is trying to say down with it, and I'm good too." Clay explained.

"Well then let's go!" She said and they all rushed outside.

Well, Next time It will more than likely be shorter, but you never know.


	2. The Sparkle Shooter

Disclaimer chapter Uno peeps. Oh, and just so were clear, I'm pretty sure the Rosa parks fact is completely wrong. Could be right, But I just put it in here for a cool turn.

Chapter 2

Cleo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were sitting under an umbrella and watching them play. They had decided to do boys V.S. girls, and the girls were kicking their butts. The score was 8-5, and there was about 2 minutes left. No way would the boys win, unless they pulled some insane stunt. Rai and Amy were playing offense, Ty and Molly were playing defense. Molly smirked.

"Come on Rai! Or are you scared?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"As if!" Rai scoffed. He came at her with the ball. He tried to fake her out, but she took the ball and kicked it to Amy. Ty tried to get it, but Amy just twirled around him. Ty was momentarily confused and blinked twice before realizing what had happened, but it was too late. Amy kicked the ball in, hard. She Ran back and her and Molly did a jumping high five. They rocked! Molly looked at them.

"Wanna quit now or be humiliated for the next 60 seconds?" She asked. Amy giggled.

"Gonna have to put the game on hold kiddo's," Dojo said slithering in, "We've got a new Shen Gong Wu revealing itself!" Everybody rushed over.

"What Wu is it this time Dojo?" Kimiko asked. Dojo opened the scroll.

"The Sparkle Shooter." He said.

"It looks like it sends a big blast of sparkly stuff that not only knocks your opponent for a loop, but also makes whatever it hits sparkly." Cleo said. Molly clapped and jumped up and down.

"OOH! SPARKLY!" She said. Amy smiled.

"We all know how you feel about sparkly objects, but tone it down a bit will ya?" She asked.

"Okay…" Molly said crossing her arms, "Let's just get going." Dojo enlarged and they all piled on his back.

"Hey Dojo, where is this Wu anyways?" Ty asked.

"It looks like….Washington, D.C." Dojo said.

"OOOH! My hometown!" Amy said excitedly. They soon landed. They all got off.

"We should follow Amy since it IS her hometown." Molly said.

"Good Idea. Now what does this thing look like?" Cleo asked.

"I think it looks sort of like a Purse holder." Kimiko said. That seemed to set off a bell in Amy's head.

"Did you say a purse holder?" Amy asked.

"Yeah… Why?" Kimiko asked. Amy smiled.

"I think I know where it is." She said. They all followed her and they went to the Smithsonian.

"WHAT? WE CAN'T TAKE SOMETHING FROM HERE!" Cleo yelled.

"Relax, it's not on display. I know a security guard here and sometimes she lets me go down and see the old exhibits in the basement. That Purse holder was Rosa Parks I believe. She had it in her purse the day she was arrested, so it WAS on display here. I always wondered why it was so sparkly…" Amy said looking off in the distance. They came up to a security guard, whose nametag said 'Liz'.

"Hey, Amy, what's up girl?" Liz asked giving her a high-five.

"Well, we need to go down to the basement. You know the old purse holder that Rosa Parks had? It's a Shen Gong Wu and if we don't get it, then the Heylin side will." Amy said. Liz laughed and their hearts sank. That is, until she said

"No need to explain girl. You know I will always trust you until you give me a reason not to." They all yelled stuff like, 'yes!' and, 'thank you so much!' or, 'You rock Liz!'. And she smiled and unlocked the door. She went down with them.

"Don't thank me yet," she said, "You should know, about 2 weeks after you left they moved everything. I haven't had a chance to be down here 'cause they were busy down here for a while, then I had to cover two places for a while, so I have no clue where the dang thing is!"

"That's okay Liz. Just getting us down here means everything!" Amy said gratefully. Then she gave Liz a hug.

"Are we gonna split down?" Omi asked. Everyone looked at him. Amy looked at Liz.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's horrible with slang." Amy said.

"I think he meant split up. At least I HOPE that's what he meant." Ty said.

"Well no way in HELL are we splitting up." Molly said, "I'll get lost easily enough in most places but, THE SMITHSONIAN? THIS THING STREETCHES ON FOREVER! AND IT'S LIKE A _MAZE_. A MAZE!"

"I see your pointiest."Omi said. Everyone stared at him.

"Was that even English?" Cleo asked.

"I think he may have meant 'I see your point'." Liz said.

"Does it matter?" Molly said, "We need to find the Wu!" She crossed her arms impatiently. She was tired of waiting.

"True that." Amy said. They looked all around, but it kept eluding them. Then, Molly saw a sparkle. She couldn't help it. The sparkle was calling to her. She flipped over and grabbed it. It was the Sparkle Shooter! She smiled, but it didn't last long. It started to glow and the rest of the monks came over just in time for her to look up and see Jack Spicer. She gave him a weird look.

"Dude what up with your face?" She asked.

"What about my face?" Jack whined.

"You're wearing eyeliner, mascara, and white powder." Molly said.

"So?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, It just, Looks kinda weird…Not bad, but weird." Molly said.

"Well you look weird!" Jack whined.

"Yeah, that's kinda cause I am. Wonderful study up on your enemy, genius." Molly mocked rolling her eyes, "But anyways, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"My Shroud of Shadows against….. What do you have?" Jack asked. Molly got a worried look on her face.

"Um, guys, you DO have a Shen Gong Wu I can use, right?" She asked. They all looked around them.

"I got the Third-Arm Sash!" Kimiko shouted back. She threw it up to Molly.

"Thanks!" She shouted back down.

"Okay then, My Shroud of Shadows against your Third-Arm Sash." Jack said.

"The game is Soccer! First one to score 3 Goals wins!" Molly said.

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They both shouted. The scene morphed into a stadium.

"Sweeeeeeeeeet!" Molly said with a smirk, "You're going down Spicer!"

"Ah, But how do you fight an Enemy you cannot see?" Jack asked, "SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" He cloaked himself, but Molly could see his feet.

"Like this." She said spinning so that her foot went right under him and tripped him. She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the Shroud of Shadows for herself. She then kicked the ball right into the goal.

"Lucky shot." Jack said crossing his arms.

"Spicer, you just suck at this game."Molly said smiling.

"I DO NOT!" Jack whined when the ball was dropped in front of him again, "And I'll prove it!" He took the ball and started to go down, but Molly flipped back and kicked the ball away from him then into his own goal.

"Sure Jack, whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night." She said smiling more. Jack scowled.

"Time to cheat. Jack-bots, ATTACK!" He yelled and the Jack-bots came at her and before she could kick their metal butts, grabbed her arms and legs. While she was struggling, Jack made two goals, but then she thought, 'Duh, I have a third arm.'

"THIRD-ARM SASH!" she yelled, and the Jack-bots were taken care of lickity-split. She landed on her feet.

"See Jack? Now for the last goal you're gonna have to get past me WITHOUT your idiot-bots." Molly said taking the ball.

"THEY'RE NOT IDIOTS!" Jack said. Molly stopped, turned around, and pointed to the only one left and it was trying to get out by pushing on a pull door.

"No Jack, they're just 'special'." Molly said rolling her eyes. She kicked the ball into the goal and the Sparkle Shooter came down and placed itself in her hands, and everything morphed back to the way it was, with her holding the Shroud of Shadows, Third-Arm Sash, and Sparkle Shooter.

"NO FAIR! You destracted me!" Jack said. Molly looked at him.

"I'm sorry Jack, but if you wanna talk about unfair, look at the two goals you got. How fair is holding me down with your robots?" Molly asked. Jack blushed. Maybe it was how she said it, maybe it was that she hadn't dismissed him as a 'momma's boy' when he whined and actually talked about HIS tactics, maybe it was that he was embaressed about losing, but he was speechless and blushing in that time.

"Well, I, Um….." Jack said nervously. Molly and The rest of them went back upstairs, But Molly looked back, checked to make sure no one was watching, then grabbed jack and showed him the way up. He looked at her strangely.

"Why would you help me?" Jack asked. She smiled at him.

"No one deserves to be lost in the Smithsonian basement." She said, and she skipped off and got on Dojo's back, and they flew away. And even though he had lost, he had this goofy smile stuck on his face for the rest of the day.

OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Looks like Jack likes Molly! How juicy…. :D Not much shorter, but it was by a little bit.


	3. The Rose of Truth

Disclaimer chapter One dudes and/ or Dudettes!

Chapter 3

"What's going on here?" Cleo asked when she walked in the door. Amy and Molly were crowded around the wall, and now they were guarding the place they had just been.

"Nothing Cleo…" They said maneuvering around her.

"Girls, you know were friends, Right?" Cleo asked. The girls looked at each other.

"Yeah…." They said hesitantly.

"And you know that I'd never let anything happen to you, right?" Cleo asked again. The girls looked at each other again.

"I guess….." They said.

"So you should know that if you don't move your behinds, I'm gonna kick them outta the way!" Cleo said rolling up her shirt sleeve. The girls looked at each-other with panic and moved. Cleo looked. It was a tiny hole that let you see into Ty's room.

"What are you two doing looking into his room?" She asked.

"Well, we thought we overheard him talking to the other guys about playing a trick on us girls, so we wanted to be one step ahead of him." Molly said. Cleo sighed.

"Well why didn't you say so? Fix that hole then meet me in the Shen Gong Wu vault." Cleo told them. She left and the girls looked at each other curiously. They did as Cleo instructed, and when they got to the vault, Cleo met them there with the Crystal Glasses.

"NOOOO WAY!" Molly stated, "Master Fung said only _EXPERIANCED _Xiaolin Warriors could use the glasses."

"Yeah. That's why were gonna get Kimiko." Cleo said.

"Um….There was a reason we weren't gonna tell you two. You tend to have short tempers." Amy said.

"Oh come on. It's not THAT bad." Cleo said.

"Well… Okay. But ONLY cause it involves her too, and we need someone to work the glasses." Molly stated grudgingly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Kimiko said with fire in her eyes.

"Kim, calm down. Were gonna get THEM instead. We just need your help." Cleo said.

"What kind of help?" Kimiko asked.

"Well…." Amy trailed off pulling out the Crystal Glasses.

"We need you to look into the future and see what they're gonna do and when they're gonna do it." Molly finished.

"I don't know…." Kimiko said.

"Well _I _can't do it!" Amy stated.

"I sure as hell am not doing it." Molly angrily said crossing her arms. They looked at Cleo.

"Y'all better back up unless you want your face inside out because I'm not doin it." Cleo huffed.

"FINE!" Kimiko said while putting on the glasses. She saw them putting fake mice in their stuff. Kimiko laughed.

"What?" Molly asked upset.

"It's okay guys, they're just putting fake mice in our stuff." Kimiko said taking the glasses off.

"Wow, that's really lame." Amy laughed.

"Were still gonna get them for it, Right?" Cleo asked.

"Sure, why not." Molly said with another smile.

"Well, they're gonna do it tomorrow, and it's only Omi, Rai, and Ty, so we don't need to do anything to Clay….." Kimiko said.

"How about we put REAL mice in their stuff?" Amy asked.

"AWSOME!" They all said. Then Dojo came in.

"What's awesome?" He asked. Kimiko, Amy, and Cleo looked at each other nervously, but Molly had it covered.

"I put more chocolate chips in my cookie recipe. Here, try it!" She lied as she handed over the bag.

"Don't mind if I do!" Dojo said, taking the cookies and eating as he left the room.

_Meanwhile…._

"Aw Clay, are you sure you don't wanna help us with the prank? It'll be fun!" Rai asked.

"No way no how. I don't wish to get in the way of those little ladies. They can get awfully dangerous. Plus my mama taught me never to harm a lady if'n I can help it." Clay replied. Ty shrugged.

"Okay, but I can't WAIT to get at Cleo for calling me an Idiot the other day." Ty responded with a smile. Omi nodded.

"Oh yes, playing a prank on the girls will be a good way for us to get to heat in together!" Omi agreed. They all looked at him strangely.

"You think he maybe means 'Chill out'?" Ty inquired.

"I sincerely hope that's what he means." Rai answered. Omi shrugged. Just then, they saw Molly and Cleo talking to each other and snickering while walking towards the vault. The boys looked at this curiously.

"What do you think they are doing?" Omi wondered. Ty shook his head.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good…..Not with Molly and Cleo's track history anyways. We should follow them." Ty suggested. Clay frowned.

"I don't reckon that would be a good idea…" Clay told them. Rai looked over and noticed they were already out of sight.

"Well it's too late now…I still wonder what they're doing though….." Rai curiously stated.

"Hey boys!" They heard from behind them, making all four of them jump, then turn around quickly, ready to fight, only to see a now confused Molly standing there.

"Um…..I was going to tell you about the new Wu Dojo's sensing…" Molly told them, blinking confused. They stood up, now embarrassed and blushing.

"Oh…..Um, okay….." Ty replied sheepishly, before all of them followed her to The Garden where Dojo, Cleo, Amy, and Kimiko were patiently waiting.

"So what Wu showed up Dojo?" Clay wondered. Dojo opened the scroll and there was some guy and he was holding a rose.

"The Rose of Truth." Dojo informed them. The guy pointed the rose at another guy and it blasted him. He then seemed to break down, telling nothing but the truth.

"So, it makes people tell the user nothing but the truth to the questions asked?" Amy inquired. Dojo nodded.

"Don't know how many times Dachi caught me for eating his cookies with this Wu." Dojo mumbled.

"So where is it?" Molly asked, excited to get to another Wu. Dojo looked.

"It's in St. Louis." Dojo replied. Cleo smirked.

"That's my hometown!" Cleo yelled lighting up. Rai smiled but noticed out of the corner of his eye how Molly's face fell at the mention of St. Louis.

"Hey, something wrong?" Rai wondered, looking at Molly which caused everyone else to look over. Molly looked shocked then rubbed her neck looking embarrassed slightly.

"No, nothing's wrong! Nothing at all." Molly turned away and bit her lip at the end, but no one wanted to press her any further than she was willing to go. Dojo enlarged and they all hopped on his back, flying off to St. Louis as quick as he could. Rai looked back at Molly, who was sitting behind him. She defiantly seemed out of it. Even now she was looking down at the ground looking distracted. Rai really wanted to know what was wrong, but he somehow knew he should just leave her alone. He looked forward and shook his head. What was up with him? He shouldn't be so worried. They flew into the city and landed, and they all quickly got off of Dojo as he shrunk. Amy looked to Cleo.

"Where do you think we should look for the Rose of Truth?" Amy asked, "I mean, this is your home town." Cleo looked thoughtful.

"Well, it could be at the Missouri botanical gardens…..Or perhaps someone had it over at the zoo…..It might be around the new stadium….Or even around the Arch….." Cleo suggested. Molly looked uninterested.

"Let's split up. We'll meet back here in an hour or so. I'll go with Omi." Amy told them. Omi bowed.

"I am most honored to be chosen as your partner Amy." Omi responded. Amy smiled.

"No sweat Omi." Amy stated. Cleo smiled at Clay.

"I'll go with Clay." Cleo informed them. Clay tipped his hat.

"Glad to help little lady." Clay replied.

"I'll go with Ty." Kimiko stated. Ty shrugged.

"Cool." Ty breathed out.

"I guess that means me and Molly are together then." Rai noticed, the mention of her name snapping Molly back to reality.

"Oh, o-okay." Molly agreed, still seeming out of it. Rai looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure you're alright Molly?" Rai asked. Molly nodded quickly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Just a slight bit distracted is all…..Who's going where?" Molly wondered. Cleo thought about it.

"Me and Clay will go to the Botanical Gardens, Amy and Omi can go to the Zoo, Kimiko and Ty can go to the stadium, and Rai and Molly can go to the Arch." Cleo suggested. Molly looked a bit uncomfortable, but said nothing. Everyone else agreed to these plans, and Dojo decided to head off with Cleo and Clay.

With Rai and Molly…

When they got to the Arch, Molly looked up, seeming a bit frightened. Rai saw this and turned to her once more.

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay? If you want to sit out it's fine with-" Rai started. Molly sent him a harsh glare.

"For the last time I'm FINE Rai. Just back off. I just want to find the Wu and go back to the temple, nothing more, nothing less. Understand?" She interrupted with a very ticked off tone to her voice. Rai nodded and stopped talking. They went inside, and looked around. Neither of them saw anything that looked like a rose in any way, shape, or form.

"Maybe we should go up to the top and see if we can see anything." Rai suggested. Molly shook her head.

"No, it takes a good 45 minutes to get up, and another 45 to get down. Not to mention the time it takes to get through the exhibits at the top." Molly casually told him. Rai was suspicious now.

"How do YOU know that?" He wondered. Molly looked surprised, then embarrassed.

"I…Read it in a book somewhere. Anyways, there aren't any things up there that would hold a rose and not look suspicious…according to the book." Molly responded. Rai didn't believe her 'book' excuse for a second, but let it go.

"Okay, maybe we should look around one last time before getting back to the others, just in case." Rai suggested. Molly nodded.

With Ty and Kimiko…..

The two were a bit overwhelmed at the size of the stadium, but decided to look around as best as they could. Of course, since there wasn't a game or anything going on, the gates were closed, but Kimiko knew that wouldn't be a problem once they used the-

"Serpents tail!" Kimiko yelled, Ty holding on to it as well. They both phased through the bars and looked around carefully, but not seeing any roses.

"I don't know why we split up. I mean, out of the four choices, which is the one where a rose would ACTUALLY be?" Ty complained. Kimiko sighed.

"I know, I know. But Shen Gong Wu aren't always in the most obvious places." Kimiko replied. Ty sighed.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm just incredibly bored right now, and there's no way the Wu is here. We've looked high and low! …And probably broke more than a few trespassing laws." Ty stated. Kimiko sighed.

"Well, let's look the place over once more. It's worth making absolutely sure so that we don't leave it here by mistake." Kimiko determined. Ty nodded.

"I guess…." Ty agreed.

With Amy and Omi…

"This zoo is ginormous! How are we gonna find one tiny rose in the midst of all this?" Amy wondered worriedly. Omi looked calm despite the fact.

"We found the purse holder in the ginormous Smithsonian, we shall find the Rose of Truth if it is here." Omi replied determined. Amy sighed and nodded.

"You're right Omi. We need to be optimistic! We'll find it. If it's here, that is." Amy agreed.

"Where should we look first?" Omi wondered. Amy looked to the map she'd grabbed.

"Well, if we're looking for a rose, we could look over by the merry go round. It might have plants nearby to make it look prettier." Amy suggested. Omi nodded.

"Then there is where we shall look for the Rose of Truth! The going must be got!" Omi exclaimed. Amy looked to him confused.

"Do you perhaps mean 'let's get going'?" Amy inquired. Omi blushed embarrassed.

"That too." He stated as Amy giggled a bit.

With Cleo and Clay….

"You getting any kind of reading on the rose Dojo?" Cleo asked. Dojo looked up. He had pimples all over his face.

"Yup. This Wu is giving me bad acne! It's like puberty all over again…" Dojo complained. Cleo looked sheepish.

"To be honest, I really didn't think it was gonna be here, it was so obvious, you know?" Cleo remarked, "Maybe we should call the others so they don't have to keep looking at their places." She took out her phone and called Molly.

With Rai and Molly…

They still weren't able to find it, but Rai was getting more and more suspicious and more and more worried about Molly. She was currently sitting on a bench next to him as they watched carefully to see if Spicer would fly in looking for the Rose. Just then, Rai heard a distinct ringing. Molly looked like she'd been shocked out of a trance then reached into her pocket and pulled out a square purple phone. She answered it.

"Hey Cleo, what's up?" Molly asked into her phone.

"Dojo senses the Rose. It's in the garden after all. Get down here and-" Cleo started before seeing Jack Spicer flying overhead and deciding that they'd better get a move on it, "Call the others. We've got to get there before little boy Spicer does. See ya when ya get here." Then she hung up. Rai looked to Molly concerned.

"What's going on?" Rai inquired as Molly dialed up Amy.

"The Wu's at the Botanical Gardens after all. Jack Spicer's there. We need to call the others and get there quickly." Molly replied.

With Cleo and Clay…..

Clay swung his lasso and caught Jack's foot.

"Slow down there partner!" Clay exclaimed, pulling Jack back with a lot of might. Jack was flung back towards them, where Cleo flipped up and kicked him into the ground, only his head was poking up.

"Whoops, look like I planted a DWEEB by mistake." Cleo joked with a smirk. Clay snickered and Dojo laughed. Jack glared and spit out some dirt.

"Ha ha, very funny. Jack bots, attack!" Jack exclaimed. Jack bots came from all over and began to attack.

"Earth!" Clay exclaimed, flinging one into five others that smashed them all against a wall and crumpled them up.

"Light!" Cleo yelled, then she jumped up and split kicked two jack bots into 10 others each, smashing them against the floor.

"Wooohee!" Clay exclaimed, stopping his assault to watch what Cleo was doing. She grabbed one and spun around so it smashed into at least 25 others. Jack wiggled out of the dirt and began to run off to find the Rose of Truth. Clay noticed this, and began running towards Jack.

"He's getting a way!" Clay exclaimed.

"Oh no he's not!" Yelled a voice from nowhere. Clay looked up. It was the rest of the gang! The yell had come from Amy, who then landed on jack with a very precise kick to his head.

"OW!" Jack screamed. Molly grabbed Kimiko's hands and whirled her around before throwing her at a few Jack bots, Kimiko ripping straight through them with a kick to the chest. Cleo saw that Jack had somehow gotten past Amy and bounced off a jack bot to get to the rose, which was in the middle of a field of daffodils (sort of giving it away). She grabbed the stem at the same time Jack grabbed the flower.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Cleo yelled as the rose began to glow, "My Jet Bootsu against your Two-Ton Tunic. The game is Truth or Dare. The first one to tell a lie or fail to complete a Dare, loses!" Jack nodded.

"I accept your challenge." Jack announced.

"Let's go," They both yelled, "Xiaolin Showdown!" The gardens morphed and changed until they were all feeling very small as the flowers and grass towered above them. The Xiaolin Warriors sat on a giant daffodil petal.

"Gong Ye Tanpai!" They both yelled.

"I'll go first." Cleo suggested, "Since I challenged you." Jack nodded.

"Alright." Jack agreed.

"Alright Jack Spicer, Truth or Dare?" Cleo asked.

"Truth, duh." Jack replied.

"WUSS!" Ty yelled down. Jack ignored it.

"Alright then, Jack Spicer, Is it true that you sleep in footie pajamas?" Cleo inquired evily. Jack looked shocked.

"WHAT? NO! WHERE DID YOU HERE THAT?" Jack exclaimed.

"The internet. But, since the game's still going, I'll assume you're telling the truth." Cleo responded.

"Alright Cleo, Truth or Dare?" Jack wondered.

"Dare. I'm not a mamma's boy like you." Cleo answered.

"HEY! Let's do this WITHOUT the name calling, please. I dare you to… Catch that hummingbird!" Jack Spicer dared, pointing to the hummingbird flying eagerly at the giant daffodils. Cleo nodded.

"Alright then." She agreed. She jumped up to the flower with ease, then quickly grabbed the hummingbird and came back down, showing it to Jack then letting it go.

"Cake." Cleo replied. Jack frowned.

"YAY CLEO!" Amy, Omi, and Kimiko yelled with a giggle. Molly was off in another world, Clay was looking on kinda in a daze, sort of watching her with a small bit of… affection. Ty was smiling slightly, not willing to admit that was a good move because of his long standing rivalry with Cleo, but knowing it was true. Rai was just watching Molly, still concerned about her. Cleo turned to Jack again.

"Okay Jack, your turn again. Truth or Dare?" Cleo wondered.

"Truth again." Jack answered.

"You are so lame Jack Spicer!" Amy yelled out.

"NO NAMECALLING!" Jack squealed.

"Fine Jack. Truth. What's your biggest fear?" Cleo inquired. Jack looked stunned. Amy, Kimiko, Rai, Clay, Ty, and Omi leaned forward to hear this one. Molly was still off in la-la land.

"Um….I-I…..I won't tell you! Just keep the stupid thing, I forfeit." Jack huffed. The scene changed back to normal, and Cleo had all three of the Shen Gong Wu as Jack flew off. They all cheered her.

"You won Cleo!" Amy exclaimed. Dojo nodded.

"Not one of the most exciting Showdown's I've ever seen, but you won!" Dojo exclaimed. Molly was still off in la-la land. Rai grabbed the Rose of Truth from Cleo. Rai turned to Molly.

"Okay, quite frankly, I want to know what is up with you. And since you won't tell me, this should help! Rose of Truth!" Rai shouted, pointing the Rose of Truth at Molly and zapping her with it, bringing her to the present moment and making her extremely upset, "Now tell me what's up with you!" Everyone looked at her expectantly, but she put both hands over her mouth to stop herself from saying anything. Rai looked very upset.

"Come on Molly, what's so bad that you can't tell us about it?" He asked upset. The rest of them looked a little put off as well. Molly looked around, then sighed and took her hands off her mouth.

"Fine….I'll tell you. I…..I used to live here too…" Molly replied, a tear trickling from her eye, "Up until I made the worst mistake of my life….." They all looked at each other, feeling awkward that they were making her share this.

"What happened?" Amy wondered. Molly looked down sadly.

"I'd rather not talk about it if It's alright with you guys…" Molly whispered to herself. Amy nodded and they put away the Rose of Truth. Molly went over to Dojo as he expanded and jumped on. She looked extremely sad. They all jumped on after her.

"I'm really sorry I made you tell me about that Molly. I…Should have left it alone like you asked me, not used a Shen Gong Wu to get it out of you." Rai told her sheepishly. Molly looked up to him sadly.

"It's alright….I should have trusted you….I just-I don't want to think about it. Okay?" Molly requested. Rai nodded. Molly brightened up.

"But hey, It's all in my past. I can leave it behind me and just think about the amazing friends that are in my present, and will always be there for me in my future." Molly stated, sitting up tall. Amy pushed past Rai and hugged Molly.

"You know it Molly!" Amy exclaimed, then noticing Rai barely hanging on to Dojo, "Whoops, sorry Rai!" Amy blushed sheepishly. Everyone laughed and then Molly helped Rai up.

Hope that you all love the next chapter!


End file.
